Vanwa Leryamar - Am Anfang
by sailanis
Summary: Die Vorgeschichte zu vanwa Leryamar. Maglor, Nellas und Daeron treffen aufeinander. Bitte R


Vanwa Leryamar  
  
Copyright: Die Personen und Orte in diesem Fic gehören nicht mir, und ich beabsichtige nicht, damit Geld zu verdienen. Wer sie kopieren möchte, hat mein volles Einverständnis.  
  
Autor: Marion Rauhut (sailanis)  
  
Bewertung: Ohne Altersbeschränkung (G)  
  
Inhalt: Maglor, Nellas und Daeron, von ihren Zuhause geflohen, treffen aufeinander. Was werden sie tun? Gemeinsam weitergehen? Oder werden auch sie den Hass zwischen Noldo und Teleri nicht überwinden können?  
  
Mit lautem Getöse schlugen die Wellen gegen die hohen Klippen von Nevrast. Niemand war zu sehen in diesem einsamen Land, niemand außer der Elb, der schon seit Ewigkeiten an der Küste herumwanderte. Vom Süden her war er gekommen, Nevrast durchquerend, um das loszuwerden, was sein Leben, seine Familie zerstört hatte. Wie vielen Menschen hatte dieses kleine Juwel das Leben gekostet? Maglor wusste es nicht, und er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Viele Jahre war es her, dass er das letzte Erbstück seines Vaters ins Meer geworfen hatte, in der Hoffnung, endlich Frieden zu finden.  
  
Nun wanderte er rastlos am Meer entlang. Wohin er wollte wusste er nicht. „Jedenfalls nicht nach Westen, denn dort bin ich nicht willkommen. Nicht nach Süden, zu Cirdan, denn zu große Schuld habe ich auf mich geladen, um unter seine Augen zu treten. Im Norden lauern noch immer Schatten, auch ihnen möchte ich nicht begegnen. Vielleicht sollte ich nach Osten gehen, nach Eriador." Maglor war in seinen Gedanken versunken. Das Meer wollte er nicht wirklich verlassen, doch wusste er, dass er hier nicht bleiben konnte. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, es schien ihm, als wäre Beleriand nicht mehr sicher.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Da war sie wieder. Eine Stimme, Klagelieder singend, doch zu weit entfernt, als dass er den genauen Wortlaut verstehen konnte. Schon vor einigen Tagen war ihm die Stimme aufgefallen. Scheinbar wanderte auch sie den langen Küstenstreifen entlang, offenbar die gleiche Richtung wie Maglor nehmend. Doch gesehen hatte Maglor ihn noch nicht. Nur eines wusste er: Wer immer dieser Sänger auch sein mochte, seine Stimme übertraf selbst die Maglors.  
  
„Vielleicht sehe ich ihn ja noch irgendwann." Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf setzte Maglor seinen langen Fußmarsch fort, und lang würde er werden, denn sein Ziel hieß Eriador, und über die Küstenwege wollte er es erreichen.  
  
Heiß schien die Sonne auf seinen Rücken nachdem er sich an den Strand gesetzt hatte. Wie war er eigentlich hierher gekommen? Nach Vinyamar war er gegangen, ohne bestimmten Grund, und dann die Küste entlang nach Süden. Nicht weit von der Mündung des Brithon war er jetzt entfernt. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht hierher, aber ein letztes Mal wollte sich Daeron das Meer ansehen, bevor er in den Osten ging. Es war nicht seine größte Liebe, denn ohne gleichen war Luthien in sein Herz geschlossen, doch trotzdem bedeutete ihm dieser letzte Besuch viel. Und so wanderte er die Küste Beleriands entlang, Lieder von seiner einen großen, aber verlorengegangenen Liebe singend. Ob ihn jemand hörte kümmerte ihn nicht, doch gesehen zu werden wollte er trotzdem vermeiden. Und so stand er auf und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Durch die hohen Baumwipfel schien die Sonne auf die große Lichtung. Vögel saßen dort unten, Hasen und andere liebliche Geschöpfe des Waldes. Über ihnen, in einem der Baumwipfel, saß ein Mädchen, auf einem Flett. Schön war sie, selbst für eine Elbe. Sie sang leise vor sich hin. Kein bestimmtes Thema hatten ihre Lieder, doch nicht selten fand Turin, Hurins Sohn, Erwähnung in ihnen. Nellas vermisste ihn ebenso wie die Wälder Doriaths. Schön war es hier, in Taur-Im-Duinath, doch nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Reichtum an Schönheit Doriaths. Leise sang sie weiter. Vielleicht würde sie diesen Wald bald verlassen, woanders hingehen. Doch weder wusste sie wohin, noch mit wem, noch ob sie es wirklich tun würde.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf. Einen unruhigen Schlaf hatte Maglor, nicht erst seit Heute. Denn schon vor langer Zeit hatten die Albträume begonnen. Immer wieder sah er diese Bilder vor sich, die brennenden Schiffe, er, seine Brüder und sein Vater, wie sie den Eid schworen. Seine Brüder hatte er überlebt, sie alle waren gefallen. Seine Träume aber waren nicht gegangen, denn Schuld stirbt nicht. „Werde ich diese Träume denn den Rest meines Lebens ertragen müssen? Doch scheint es mir eine gerechte Strafe zu sein für das, was ich getan habe."  
  
Weit war er in den letzten Tagen gegangen. Er hatte die Falas durchquert, vorbei am Brithon, vorbei am Nenning und nun nicht mehr weit entfernt von Arvenien. Begleitet wurde er nur von seinen eigenen Gedanken und der fremden Stimme. Doch fremd war sie ihm eigentlich nicht mehr, denn mittlerweile hatte er sich an sie gewöhnt. Er wusste, dass er ihr näher gekommen war. Vielleicht würde er ja sogar in den nächsten Tagen auf den Besitzer dieser wundervollen Stimme treffen?  
  
Maglor wusste, auch dieser Elb war in Trauer, denn im Laufe der Zeit vermochte er einen Teil des Gesungenen verstehen. Oftmals hörte er den Namen Luthiens. War er ein Verehrer Luthiens? Maglor war es nicht so wichtig, doch würde er seinen fremden Begleiter gerne kennen lernen. Seinen Blick zu den Sternen am fernen Himmel gewandt schlief er wieder ein. Morgen würde er sich noch etwas beeilen. Vielleicht seinen Begleiter finden, und seinem Ziel, Eriador, wieder etwas näher kommen.  
  
„Arvernien ist ein schönes Land, doch scheint es sich mir nicht sehr von dem restlichen Küstenstreifen zu unterscheiden. Oh, wie schön waren die Wälder Doriaths, und wie schön war Luthien Tinúviel. Doch wiedersehen werde ich sie wohl beide nicht mehr." Traurig waren die Gedanken Daerons, doch ein weiterer, ein erfreulicher hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. Denn heute Morgen, als er seinen Blich nach Nordwesten richtete, da sah er ihn wieder. Scheinbar lief er schneller als Daeron selbst. Daeron war sich nicht sicher, doch hatte er das Gefühl, auf diesen Mann warten zu müssen. Immerhin schien er ja die selbe Richtung zu laufen, und Daeron fühlte sich einsam.  
  
Es sehnte ihm nach jemandem, mit dem er seine Lieder teilen konnte. Dieser einsame Mann schien der Richtige zu sein. Langsam ging Daeron weiter. Bald würde er die Küste verlassen, denn er wusste, dass er nicht in Beleriand bleiben wollte. Doch zuvor musste noch der Wald Taur-Im-Duinath durchquert werden. Vielleicht würde er diesen Weg nicht alleine gehen. Vielleicht würde sein fremder Freund bei ihm sein.  
  
Erneut hörte Maglor die geheimnisvolle Stimme. Doch heute schien sie näher als je zuvor. Beinahe, als wäre sie direkt vor ihm. Nur zwei Tage war es her, dass er die Sirion-Mündungen überquert hatte, aber ohne gesehen zu werden. Er konnte den Wald bereits sehen. Schon in Nevrast wusste er, dass seine Küstenwanderungen am Rand von Taur-Im-Duinath ein Ende finden würden. Er ging seinen Weg über die großen Felder und Wiesen, vorbei an Höhlen und kleinen Waldstücken.  
  
Plötzlich schien die Stimme ganz nah. Maglor blieb stehen. Nach ein paar Sekunden setzte er seinen Weg fort, leise, ohne auch nur ein einziges Geräusch zu verursachen. Er kam zu einer Lichtung. Und dort saß er. An einem Baum gelehnt, eine traurige Melodie vor sich hinsummend. Schön war er, lange blonde Haare umrandeten sein Gesicht. Gehörte er zu den Leuten Thingols? Auf einmal kam ein Verdacht in Maglor hoch.  
  
„Ist dies etwa Daeron, von dem ich vor so langer Zeit gehört habe? Denn wahrlich, Daeron soll ein großer Sänger gewesen sein." Kaum dass Maglor bemerkte, dass er laut gesprochen hatte, da kam auch schon die Antwort. „So ist es, mein Freund, Daeron bin ich. Und mein Herz erfreut es, dich endlich hören zu können, den schon lange habe ich dich gesehen. Komm, setz dich zu mir, sag mir deinen Namen und lass uns alles weitere dann bereden."  
  
Daeron wusste, dass es Heute soweit sein würde. Er hatte gerade Platz genommen, auf einer Lichtung in einem der letzten kleinen Waldstücke vor dem einen großen, als er in der Ferne Geräusche hörte. Sie hörten kurz auf, und plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme, wie sie sagte: „Ist dies etwa Daeron, von dem ich vor so langer Zeit gehört habe? Denn wahrlich, Daeron soll ein großer Sänger gewesen sein." Daeron musste schmunzeln. War es so offensichtlich? Doch auch die Stimme des Fremden schien einen lieblichen Klang zu haben. Er bat den Fremden, sich zu setzen und seinen Namen zu nennen.  
  
Langsam kam Maglor auf die Lichtung hervor. Es war ihm nicht ganz wohl dabei, diesem Fremden seinen Namen zu nennen, zumal er wusste, dass die Teleri nicht immer gut auf die Noldor zu sprechen waren. „Nun, Maglor ist mein Name. Doch bitte ich dich, Gnade mit mir zu haben. Denn viele Taten haben ich und mein Volk begangen, die deine Gnade sicher nicht verdient haben, doch habe ich mich entschlossen, all dies hinter mir zu lassen. Nach Eriador möchte ich, und wenn du bereit bist, einen Noldo zu begleiten auf seiner langen Reise, dann bitte ich dich, mit mir zu kommen."  
  
Daeron war durchaus überrascht, diesen Namen zu hören. Doch etwas sagte ihm, dass er die Taten von diesem Sohn Feanors vergessen sollte. Denn sympathisch schien er zu sein, und sicher würde er einen guten Weggefährten abgeben. Davon abgesehen, spielte es denn überhaupt noch eine Rolle, wer hier welche Taten begangen hatte in Beleriand? Er würde das Land verlassen, seine Liebe außerdem, da konnte er auch seine Wut und seine Antipathien für die Noldor hinter sich lassen.  
  
„Gerne würde ich mit dir gehen. Und bereit bin ich, dich neu kennen zu lernen, denn was interessiert mich die Meinung der Leute, die ich sowieso verlassen werde. Ich möchte ein neues Leben beginnen, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich dabei begleitest." Kaum hatte Daeron diese Worte gesprochen streckte Maglor seine Hand aus nahm Daerons, schüttelte sie und umarmte ihn. Gemeinsam setzten sich die Beiden auf den Boden und aßen ein paar Stücke Lembas. Nicht viel Zeit verging, und die Beiden gingen weiter, die Küste hinter sich lassend, hinein nach Taur-Im-Duinath.  
  
Nellas Träume waren angenehm, auch wenn die Erinnerung an Turin schmerzte. Wie gerne würde sie ihn wieder sehen, doch Nellas wusste, er hatte die Kreise der Welt schon verlassen. Doch plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ein Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, dass Fremde den Wald betreten hatten. Es war kein ungutes Gefühl, eher Neugier, und die Vorahnung, dass diese Besucher etwas wichtiges mit sich brachten. Auf einmal zog sich Nellas in ihren Baumwipfel zurück. Sie zitterte. War die Zeit gekommen da sie diesen Wald verlassen musste? Sollte sie aus Beleriand weggehen? Sie wusste, dass es hier nichts mehr gab, das sie zurückhielt. Doch was hatten diese Fremden zu bedeuten? Musste sie vor ihnen fliehen? Oder würden sie ihr vielleicht sogar helfen? Nellas packte schon ihr weniges Hab und Gut zusammen, bereit zur Flucht, als sie feststellte, dass etwas sie zurückhielt. Langsam setzte sie sich. Und wartete. Wartete auf das, was die Eindringlinge mit ihr vorhatten...  
  
Taur-Im-Duinath war ein dichtbewachsener Wald. Es war der langsamste Teil der Reise von Maglor und Daeron. Umgekippte Bäume, dicke Sträucher, Hügel und überwucherte Wege machten es den Beiden nicht einfach voranzukommen. Doch genossen sie ihre Reise, mit Gesängen, Geschichten und manchmal auch einfach nur mit Stillschweigen. Zwei Tage liefen sie durch den Wald, nur selten Tiere erblickend. Die Hoffnung, auf andere Elben zu treffen, hatten sie nicht, denn einerseits war ihnen bewusst, dass nur ein paar wenige wandernde Elben diesen Ort je betreten hatten, und andererseits legten sie auch keinen großen Wert auf weitere Begleiter. Noch nicht.  
  
Schon bald erreichten sie eine Lichtung. Daeron sah sie sich genau an, während Maglor seine Glieder streckte und Essen aus seinem Vorratsbeutel herausholte. „Es scheint mir, als würden sich hier öfters mal Tiere versammelt. Siehe Maglor, überall Abdrücke von Pfoten und winzigen Klauen. Friedlich scheinen die Tiere hier zu leben." „Erfreut bin ich, dies zu hören. Doch, mein Freund, was hältst du von einem Stück Brot und einem Schluck Honigsaft?" Nur zu gerne hörte Daeron diese Worte, denn auch er war hungrig.  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging zu Maglor, um sich neben ihn zu setzen. Seinen Blick für einen kurzen Augenblick auf den Boden rechts neben Maglor werfend schrie er plötzlich aufgeregt auf. „Siehe nur, Maglor! Das sind Fußabdrücke! Sie stammen von einer Elbe, oder von einem Menschen. Doch letzteres ist wohl eher unwahrscheinlich. Sie scheinen nicht sehr alt zu sein. Wer wohl vor uns hier war?" Erstaunt sahen sich die beiden um. Nach links, nach rechts, auf den Boden. Aber nicht nach oben. Doch von dort kam mit einem Male eine Stimme, lieblich und freundlich, doch bestimmt.  
  
„Den, der vor euch hier war, müsst ihr nicht suchen, denn ich bin immer noch hier. Wer seid ihr, die ihr meine Ruhe stört? Und wohin wollt ihr? Ich weiß, ihr seid aus dem Westen gekommen, denn schon als ihr die Grenzen dieses Waldes übertreten habt sah ich euch in der Ferne. Erzählt mir also, wo wollt ihr hin, denn vielleicht möchte ich euch begleiten?" sprach Nellas und hüpfte von dem Baumwipfel mit einem gezielten Sprung vor die Füße der beiden Fremden.  
  
Maglor und Daeron schauten sich verblüfft an, doch bevor einer von den Beiden etwas sagen konnte fing das Mädchen wieder an zu sprechen. „Euch erkenne ich, denn einst habe ich euch am Hofe des Königs Thingol gesehen. Sollte mich meine Erinnerung etwa täuschen wenn sie mir sagt, dass ihr Daeron seid?" Daeron musste erneut schmunzeln. Irgendwie kam ihm das bekannt vor. „Nun, hübsches Mädchen, eure Erinnerung täuscht euch nicht. Doch fällt es mir schwer, mich an euch zu erinnern. Wartet, nur einen Augeblick. Ah, ja, seid ihr etwa Vellas? Und wenn ja, wollen wir uns dann nicht anreden wie es alte Bekannte tun würden?"  
  
„Nicht ganz unrecht habt ihr. Doch ich heiße Nellas, nicht Vellas. Aber macht euch nichts draus. Sicher habt ihr- oh, ich meine sicher hast du meinen Namen nicht öfters als ein Mal gehört. Nun, darf ich denn fragen, wer dein Begleiter ist?" Maglor trat hervor, nahm die Hand Nellas und gab ihr einen höflichen Kuss. „Mein Name ist Maglor, und gerne mache ich die Bekanntschaft eines Mädchens, so schön und freundlich. Aber, ich hörte dich sagen, du wollest vielleicht mit uns kommen. Ich denke, ich spreche auch im Namen Daerons, wenn ich sage, dass du uns ein willkommener Begleiter wärest."  
  
Daeron nickte zustimmend. Nellas konnte ihre Freude kaum zurückhalten. Es war also doch die richtige Entscheidung gewesen zu bleiben. Der Name Maglor kam ihr zwar durchaus bekannt vor, und nicht in einem sonderlich positiven Zusammenhang, doch schien es ihr, als ob ein Mann, der mit Daeron zusammen reiste und solch eine Freundlichkeit zeigte, kaum so schlimm sein konnte. „Gerne komme ich mit, doch zuerst sollten wir etwas essen. Wartet nur einen Moment, und ich bringe euch leckere Speisen herunter. Danach können wir uns ausruhen, um gestärkt unsere Reise weiterführen zu können. Ich freue mich schon drauf!"  
  
Freudig lächelnd kletterte sie den Baum wieder hinauf. Schon bald hatten die drei gegessen, geschlafen und konnten ihren Weg fortsetzen. Sechs Tage dauerte es, bis sie den Wald durchquerten. Zuletzt mussten sie nur noch Ossiriand durchqueren, um endlich in Eriador zu sein. Was genau sie dort machen wollten wussten sie nicht, doch über eines waren sie sich sicher, alleine waren sie nicht.  
  
Die drei Gefährten waren in wenigen Tagen bis zum Gelion gelangt. Dort, wo sein Nebenfluss Brilthor entsprang setzten sie auf das andere Ufer über. Es dauerte nicht lange, da begegneten sie einer Gruppe von rund 40 Elben, Flüchtlinge aus Ossiriand, Doriath und Gondolin. Sie alle hatten kein Interesse daran, in ihre alte Heimat oder zu ihren Verwandten und Freunden zurückzukehren, zumal die meisten von ihnen tot waren.  
  
Sie nahmen die drei Wanderer bei sich auf, und schon bald wurden sie von Maglor geführt, der sich mit der Umgebung rund um die Ered Luin recht gut auskannte. Auch Leggalad, ein Nandor, der lange Zeit seines Lebens hier verbracht hatte, bis seine Familie getötet worden war, half bei der Führung der Gruppe. So schafften sie es sogar, die Erde Luin zu überqueren. Mittlerweile war die Gruppe auf rund 80 Mitglieder angewachsen, denn viele Elben gab es, die ihr früheres Leben einfach hinter sich lassen wollten, jedoch noch nicht bereit waren, in den Westen zu gehen.  
  
Lange wanderten sie, bis sie in einem Waldstück südlich des Ausläufers der Ered Luin niederließen, nicht weit vom Fluss Baranduin entfernt. So entgingen sie auch dem Untergang Beleriands, auch wenn er von ihnen nicht unbemerkt blieb. Sie bauten sich ein Heim und rasteten für eine lange Zeit. Doch blieben sie nicht für immer. Zwerge kamen, um dort ihren Bergbau zu betreiben. Und trotzdem blieben sie lange, denn sie hatten das Land lieb gewonnen.  
  
Als der Tag des traurigen Abschieds kam waren sie schon mehr als 150 Elben, die im Jahre 1975 D.Z. aufbrachen, um eine neue Heimat zu finden. Die wenigen Geschöpfe, mit denen sie Kontakt hatten, rieten ihnen, entweder weit in den Osten zu gehen, sich erkennen zu geben oder in den Westen zu segeln. Doch die letzten beiden Möglichkeiten kamen für Maglor, der mittlerweile zum Hohen Führer ernannt worden war, und seine Leute nicht in Frage. So starteten sie ihre Reise, zuerst nach Süden, um entlag der Ered Nimrais nach Osten zu gelangen.  
  
Sie hatten vom Fluss Eilend gehört, der weiter nördlich lag, östlich des Düsterwaldes. Viele schöne, abgelegene Orte sollte es dort geben. Also schickte Maglor Boten aus, und sie konnten die Erzählungen bestätigen. Schon bald war ein geeigneter Ort gefunden, und die Gruppe begann ihre Reise. Einige von ihnen sahen die Länder, die sie nun durchquerten, nicht zum ersten mal. Leggalad, einer der Boten, und auch seine Tochter, Laurecala, deren Mutter Alatalasse, eine Noldo aus Gondolin, ihn in ihrer Zeit in den Blauen Bergen geheiratet hatte, waren vorher schon in Rohan gewesen.  
  
Lange dauerte ihre Wanderung, und sie legten einen langen Weg zurück. Hätten sie keine Kinder bei sich gehabt, wären sie sicher schneller gewesen, doch so machten sie teils monatelange Pausen. Nur ein paar Wenige waren schon vorausgegangen, um die neue Unterkunft zu bauen. Ihre Reise verlief ohne besondere Ereignisse, nur einen Tag würden sie für immer in Erinnerung behalten.  
  
Es war Sommer, im Jahre 1980, als sie im Gebirge der Ered Nimrais eine Stimme hörten. Sie war nur noch leise, denn Nimrodel, das Mädchen, das sie gehört hatten, war geschwächt und kränklich. Auf keinen Fall wollten die Reisenden ein so hübsches und junges Elbenmädchen in den Bergen zurücklassen, also nahmen sie sie mit. 5 Jahre dauerte es, bis sie in ihrer neuen Heimat ankamen. Doch obwohl sie so lange unterwegs waren, und obwohl sie so lange in den Blauen Bergen gelebt hatte, fühlten sie sich hier, nahe des Flusses Eilend sofort wohl.  
  
Nicht viele bekamen dieses Volk jemals wieder zu Gesicht. In ihrer neuen Heimat, in Vanwa Leryamar, das Freie Haus der Verlorengegangenen, blieben sie bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. 


End file.
